candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Crossroads
- | characters = Coco | champion = Sweet Sibling | new = in , and in | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Truffle Terrace | previous2 = Truffle-Terrace.png | next = Crumbly Coast | next2 = Crumbly-Coast.png }} Story Before episode: Coco the little rainbow is crying because the arrows on the direction signpost are continuously spinning and does not know where to go. After episode: Tiffi goes away and brings a whistle. She blows it and a bigger Coco-looking rainbow, who is probably his father, arrives and causes the signpost directional arrows to stop spinning. Coco throws the umbrella to the bigger Coco-looking rainbow which responds by twitching his eyebrows. Coco gets happy and makes a pose. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Coconut wheel in timed levels in level 880. *UFO in sugar chests in level 889. Levels This is a medium episode, though there are four fairly hard levels: , , , and , as well as two very hard levels: and . Overall, it is very much easier than the previous episode, Truffle Terrace. Gallery Story= Ep60Intro.png|Before story Ep60Outro.png|After story Coco Crossroads-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Coco Crossroads-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 876 Reality.png|Level 876 - |link=Level 876 Level 877 Reality.png|Level 877 - |link=Level 877 Level 878 Reality.png|Level 878 - |link=Level 878 Level 879 Reality.png|Level 879 - |link=Level 879 Level 880 Reality.png|Level 880 - |link=Level 880 Level 881 Reality before.png|Level 881 - |link=Level 881 Level 882 Reality before.png|Level 882 - |link=Level 882 Level 883 Reality before.png|Level 883 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 883 Reality after.png|Level 883 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 884 Reality.png|Level 884 - |link=Level 884 Level 885 Reality.png|Level 885 - |link=Level 885 Level 886 Reality.png|Level 886 - |link=Level 886 Level 887 Reality.png|Level 887 - |link=Level 887 Level 888 Reality before.png|Level 888 - |link=Level 888 Level 889 Reality.png|Level 889 - |link=Level 889 Level 890 Reality.png|Level 890 - |link=Level 890 |-| Champion title= Sweet Sibling.png|Champion title|link=Sweet Sibling |-| Icon= Cococrossroads.png|Episode icon Trivia *The pathway shape is just like the inverted form of Marshmallow Mountains's pathway. *This is the seventeenth episode in a row in which there are no conversations in the story. *This episode was supposed to be named as Coco Crossways, but on the day it is released, it was changed to its current episode name, Coco Crossroads. *Prior to the blocker's removal, this episode breaks the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. Toffee tornadoes returned in level 881, after its appearance drought of 416 levels. Ironically, level 416, unlike the rest of the levels in Soda Swamp (Episode 29), does not have toffee tornadoes. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels, as they are absent once again. *This episode breaks the trend of having no timed levels, since level 725 because level 880 is a timed level. *This episode continues the trend of taking place during the day. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Courtyard to have an ingredients finale. *Candy frogs are absent in this episode. *While the background of web version shows only Tiffi and Coco, the background of mobile version also shows the bigger Coco-looking rainbow. **However, the signpost arrows seem to be pointing in the wrong directions. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Ten Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes